dokifandomcom-20200223-history
List of Transcripts
This list shows the official transcripts for every episode of the show. The scripts for every episode can be viewed from this page, are strictly for the script of the episode it's located at, and cover the script and actions present. Episodes are in order according to their original air date. Season 1 (2013-14) # Brave Knight Fico/On the Silk Road # Doki in Orbit/A Big Stretch # Climb Every Mountain/Fico's Hot Bath # The World's Favorite Flavor/Down By the Bay # Ups and Downs/Doki in the Deep # Doki's Pipe Dream/Squeezin' Cheese # Team Doki's Bike Challenge/Doki's Desert Discovery # The Sky's the Limit/The Nutcracker? Sweet! # The Big Picture/Up on the Roof # Play with Clay/Chasing Rainbows # Monster Masquerade/Castles and Monsters # Going for the Gold/Water Woes # Happy Noodle Year/Happy New Year... Again! # Mysterious Moai/Hide and Seek # Doki's Canal Race/Fico's Masterpiece # Aloha Birthday/Catch a Falling Star # Treetop Team/A Whale of a Tale # Team Tenderfoot/Doki's Egg Experiment # Deep Freeze Doki/Pentathlon Pranks # Crabby Crossover/City of Kites # Robot Rampage/Fixed in a Flash # North to Dokiland/Runway Runaround # The Treasure Hunters/Subway Solution # Traders of 'Taters/Doki's Bright Idea # Doki and the Dholki/Totora Trouble # Stuck on Carnival/Fico's Fossil Season 2 (2015-16) # The Great Wall of Fico/Doki By the Dozen # Bubble Wrap/Doki's Double Trouble # Shake a Tail Feather/Mundi's Day Off # Crystal Caves/Abraca-Doki # A Knight to Remember/Big Money # A Twister Tale/Stinky Shoes # Oto-nardo Da Vinci/Ghost Hunting # To Catch a Fish/Mosaic Madness # Giants of Japan/The Flying Fish # The Trouble with Truffles/Luck of the Irish # The Amazing Maze/Doki's Dolphin # Party Like It's 1859/Team Doki's Big Squeeze # Okefenokee Doki/Testing Team Doki # Oto Flips/Doki Goes Batty # Stuck on Style/The High Life # Game On/Mars or Bust # Going, Going, Gone!/The Rare Bird # Secrets and Spies/Butterfly City # My Fair Fico/Chasing Unicorns # S'no Trouble/The Art of the Steal # The Smart House/Little Dutch Doki # Think Pink/Doki and Ducky # Fico's Floaties/Doki Digs to China # Skateboard Showdown/Lion Problem # No Foolin' Fico/Big Top Doki # Team Doki's Big Adventure/Fire Team Doki Season 3 (2017-19) # All's Fair at the Fair/Doki in the Mist # Gabi of the Opera/Message in a Bottle # Be the Seed/The Float Vote # The Mystery of the Vanishing Beach/Doki Never Forgets # Underwater Wonders/Doki of Sherwood # Counting Penguins/Fico's Fault # The Friendly Match/Detective Doki # Return of the Worms/Down the Drain # The Moving House/Castaways # Eggcellent Expedition/Step Right Up! # The Copycats/Hot Stuff # The Mysterious Skunk Ape/Doki Delivers # Help for Kelp/Scrappy Adventure # Quest for the Lost City/Camp Blackfly # Surf's Up!/The Bushwhack Way # Buenas Splotches/Tall Tales # Doki Goes Raven Mad/Itza Expedition Time! # Spoiler Alert/Help for Hippos # On the Lamb/Weather or Not # Doki Makes a Connection/Stuck in Space # Doki Meets the Mangler/Doki's Mousetrap # Best Foot Forward/Golf Ball Bandit # Too Close to Comfort/Prehistoric Puzzle # Charming Fico/Doki's Roaring Adventure Specials (2015-present) # Team Doki: From Past To Present # Doki Rocks Rio # Doki and the Pirate Treasure # Team Doki's Extreme Adventure # The Write Stuff Category:Lists Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Double-length Episode Transcripts